Death Rides a Horse
Death Rides a Horse (aka Da uomo a uomo, or As Man to Man) is a 1967 spaghetti western directed by Giulio Petroni, written by Luciano Vincenzoni, and starring Lee Van Cleef and John Phillip Law. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_Rides_a_Horse# hide *1 Plot summary *2 Cast *3 Releases *4 In popular culture *5 External links Plot summaryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Death_Rides_a_Horse&action=edit&section=1 edit Bill Meceita (John Phillip Law), a boy whose father was killed and mother and sister were raped and murdered in front of him by a gang, sets out 15 years later to exact revenge. On his journey, he finds himself continually sparring and occasionally cooperating with Ryan (Lee Van Cleef), a gunfighter on his own quest for vengeance, who knows more than he says about Bill's tragedy. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Death_Rides_a_Horse&action=edit&section=2 edit *Lee Van Cleef as Ryan *John Phillip Law as Bill Meceita *Carlo Pisacane as Holly Spring Station Master *Luigi Pistilli as Walcott *Anthony Dawson as Bert Cavanaugh/Manina/4 Aces *José Torrès as Pedro *Carla Cassola as Betsy *Archie Savage as Negro Soldier *Mario Brega as One-Eye *Guglielmo Spoletini as Manuel *Angelo Susani as Paco *Giuseppe Castellano as Sheriff *Franco Balducci as Lyndon City Sheriff *Romano Puppo as Lyndon City Deputy *Walter Giulangeli as Mr. Meceita *Elena Hall as Mrs. Meceita *Bruno Corazzari as bartender *Natale Nazzareno as member of Pedro's gang *Felicita Fanny as Marita *Ignazio Leone as minister *Nerina Montagnani as minister's wife *Nino Vingelli as card player *Remo Capitani as member of gold escort *Giovanni Scarciofolo as Cavanaugh henchman *Jose Terron as Walcott henchman *Mario Mandalari as Walcott henchman *Ennio Pagliani as Walcott henchman *Giovanni Petrucci as Walcott henchman *Vivienne Bocca as Bill Meceita's sister *Richard Watson as bartender *Claudio Ruffini as Prison director Releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Death_Rides_a_Horse&action=edit&section=3 edit Wild East released this in its uncut theatrical version on a limited edition R0 NTSC DVD in 2011. In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Death_Rides_a_Horse&action=edit&section=4 edit *There are several influences from and references of Death Rides a Horse in Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill: **Just like whenever the angered hero of Death Rides a Horse encounters one of the bandits who wronged him and killed his family, footage of the original wrong which is being avenged is superimposed over the hero's face, the same thing happens in Kill Bill whenever The Bride confronted one of the Deadly Vipers. **The main theme of Death Rides a Horse is used in Kill Bill. It is the trilling flute and mixed choral piece played when The Bride calls out O-Ren Ishii and her bodyguards at the House of Blue Leaves. **The scene when the main character, Bill, watches his family being murdered is, in-part, reenacted in the animated scene of Kill Bill. Here the skull necklace is depicted as a skull ring, worn by the man who kills O-Ren's father. *"Death Rides a Horse" is a 1970 reggae single from the Hippy Boys. It appears on the B-side of Max Romeos single "melting pot" on the Pama Unity label *"Death Rides a Horse" is a name of a track on the Russian Circles album Enter Category:1967 films